


Just For Our Own

by BethylLove



Series: Just [8]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Richonne - Freeform, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethylLove/pseuds/BethylLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie is having a secret Beth needs to know and Daryl is tired of Rick always wanting to talk. (Part 8 of my Just Series, other parts should be read) Rated M for sexual content!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all so much, did I say that before?  
> All lovely reviews and all the fav's and alerts! You are so amazing and the greatest support ever.  
> This chapter is a little more serious. Daryl is being troubled by himself and he's getting into another fight with Maggie.   
> But see yourself :)

Beth had officially left her cell to move into the office to Daryl. He had pulled one of the cell beds apart and had them moved inside their room so they had a big bed now. Rick and Daryl also had moved the desk out of the office so there was more space. The couch was still in the room though.   
Maggie was still skeptical about Beth's choice to be with Daryl. Even though Glenn had told her a million times that Beth was able to make her own decisions and that Daryl wouldn't treat her bad, she still had her doubts.  
Carol had been very silent the last week and when she did laundry with Beth, Beth had tried to talk to her but Carol hadn't said a lot.  
Beth knew Carol wouldn't just be fine with Daryl being taken. 

This rainy afternoon Daryl was up on the watch tower to take over the watch. He was sunk deep into his thoughts when he was suddenly interrupted. Rick stood next to him, his hair and clothes wet by the rain he had to walk through.   
'What are ya doin' here?' Daryl asked still staring outside.  
'Noticed you're having difficulties with yourself and thought you might want to talk about it.'  
'Difficulties. Nicely expressed.'  
Rick sighed, he knew making Daryl talk wasn't easy but he was like a brother to him so he would not give up. 'Call it whatever you want. Difficulties, doubts. You know it helps to talk about them.'  
'Ya have no clue, Rick.'  
'That's the problem. I want to help you but I can't when I don't know what is bothering you.'  
Daryl glanced at Rick. 'Did ya see how Maggie looks at me? She don’t trust me with Beth. I obviously can't meet the expectations she has of me.'   
'Glenn is trying to solve that. Maggie just wants her sister safe and if you are honest with yourself, nobody knows anything about your past love life. She will start to trust you with Beth, I’m sure.'  
Daryl remained silent for a while and looked back out of the window.   
'There's more, Daryl. Tell me.'  
'Damn, Rick. Ya don't have ta know everythin'.'  
'It's about Carol, right?'  
'She’s mad with me, I get that. Not a problem. I just wonder why she was obviously thinkin' she has a claim on me. I've got no damn idea what I did. Now she's mad. Ain't ma problem.'  
'What is it then? Aren't you happy with Beth anymore?'  
'Yer the most annoyin’ person I know, Rick.'  
'Got that. Now talk to me. Remember how much it helped when you let your feelings out the last time?'  
'Oh yeah, ya mean when ya thought I was talkin' 'bout Carol 'cause ya couldn’t open ya eyes? Hell, Rick, yer son got it before anyone else, before even I knew I needed her. At first it was a nice adventure, I didn't think it was gonna happen 'gain. But fuck, Rick, I really was surprised I didn't have a constant hand cramp as often as I jerked off 'cause that lil' girl didn't get outta my fuckin' head. She's so young and I’m just gonna screw her up but damn me if I could just stay away. Impossible. I need her but what I didn't need was a baby but I’m gettin' one and I just can't fuckin' deal with that. I ain't ready ta be a father, ta take on that much responsibility. I will just screw it all and lose control and just be like ma own pa. I don't want that ta happen.'  
'Daryl, you aren't like that man. Look at how you handle Judith. With your baby you will be just as good.' Rick said then. He knew he just had to ask enough questions to get Daryl to open up.   
'Fuck, ya don't really think so. Judith ain't ma child. Her I don't have ta educate and raise. I just spend time takin' care of her.' Daryl had a frown on his face; he just didn't trust himself with the coming task. His own childhood was so horrible and he didn't want to be the same awful father he had experienced. He didn't feel ready to have his own child.  
'We are all here to support you and to help you.'   
'Yeah, especially Maggie and Carol, eh? Fuck it, Rick, it's all made ta fall apart already.' Daryl kicked a chair aside, grabbed his crossbow and left Rick alone on the tower.  
He walked across the fence where some walkers were trying to get through.  
'Bitch.' Daryl muttered and shot a bolt straight in one of the walker's heads. 'Goddamn ugly fuckers.' He shot the other two and went to get his bolts back.   
When he wanted to walk back inside the prison he viewed Rick coming after him.  
'Dammit, Rick. Just stop tryin' ta help all the fuckin' time. This time ya can't.' Daryl changed his direction and so he walked to the storage room instead to the cell block. 

He sat on a box and smoked. Next to him stood a half empty bottle of whiskey. He thought he could be alone for a while but of course somebody had to disturb him.  
It was Carol. She looked rather surprised to find Daryl in the storage room. She glanced at the whiskey and back at Daryl.   
'What are you doing here?' she asked. Daryl gave her a frown but said nothing at all. Instead he took a big sip of whiskey.  
'Daryl. I think that's enough alcohol for now.'  
'Ya think? Since when are ya talkin' ta me 'gain?' Daryl said and took a pull from the cigarette.  
'If you drank all that alone it's enough now, yes. I always talk to you. There just wasn't anything to talk about lately.'  
'Stop foolin' yaself, Carol. Yer pissed off 'cause I chose Beth over ya.'  
'You’re drunk, Daryl. Stop.'   
'Why? 'Cause I’m fuckin' right? I have got no idea what I did ta make ya and everyone else ever think I'd like ya that way. I ain't leavin’ Beth for ya.'  
'Daryl, I know we’re just friends. Calm down now and sleep that off. We talk when you’re sober again.' Of course, Carol was hurt by his words. She knew he was drunk but that didn't change anything right now. She walked off without taking what she actually had been coming for.   
Daryl remained in the chamber a while longer to have another cigarette and some more whiskey before he returned to the cell block. 

He slammed the lattice gate open and from the noise Judith was roughly woken up from her midday nap. Michonne, Maggie and Beth turned towards the noise and viewed Daryl and his slightly stumbling steps to the stairs.   
Michonne frowned while Maggie gave Beth a significant look before Beth hurried to Daryl.   
'What's wrong with you?' Beth asked, trying to keep him from walking further.  
'Can't ya jus' leave me alone?' Daryl muttered.  
The heavy smell of whiskey reached Beth's nose and she knew something was wrong.   
'I get you some water, wait here.' she said and rushed to get it but she was stopped by her sister.  
Maggie shook her head and sighed. 'I never doubted your choice of men more, Beth.'   
Beth tried to ignore her and went on to get some water. But as expected Daryl didn't wait for her and moved on. When he was halfway upstairs he missed the step and could just hold on to the railing in time. He pulled himself up and continued to walk to his room.  
Michonne had taken care of Judith who was already back asleep in her arms.   
Maggie was watching Daryl's struggle up the stairs while Beth returned with a bottle of water. Daryl smacked the office's door shut right in front of Beth and threw his crossbow aside before he let himself fall face first on the bed. He didn't even bother to take off his boots.  
'Go away.' he mumbled, almost unintelligible, when Beth entered the office and sat on the bed next to him.   
She stroked his hair out of his eyes and caressed his cheek softly. Daryl was already half asleep when he grabbed her hand just to keep it in his own.   
'I’m here, Daryl. Things will be fine.' Beth whispered.

A few minutes later Maggie entered the office and looked at the sleeping Daryl. She took a chair and sat with her sister.  
'This is what you like a man to do? Get drunk and be mean to you? You deserve better.'  
'He didn't get drunk out of fun. I am sure there is more behind it.' Beth answered.  
'Like what?'  
'I don't know. I just know he can't deal with feelings so well yet. I will talk to him when he is better. It's really nothing of your business, Maggie.'  
'He’s not right for you, Beth. I’m beginning to think you are just with him because there's nobody else left to be with. One day this will be over and I’m sure he’s not the last single man on earth. There's better out there.'   
'You know, the one I chose doesn't have to be perfect, and neither do you have to like him. I’m not interested in any other men who might be alive as well somewhere on earth. I love Daryl and he loves me. Get used to it, Maggie. Glenn is not perfect either, still I like him and I think he is just fine for you. Why can't you be happy for me?'   
'I will remind you of these words when it's all over again with him.' Maggie stood up and left Beth alone with Daryl. 

Downstairs Michonne sat back on the table and Maggie joined her.   
'I don't understand her.' Maggie sighed.   
'Why? Would you have gone for Glenn without the turn? Would Rick have left Lori for me if she didn't die? Maggie, we all changed. Daryl is a good man, he wouldn't hurt Beth. He wouldn't stop trying to protect her even if that meant he couldn't save himself. Daryl is a man of honor, I trust him. Beth is your sister, you should at least trust her.'  
'It's quite interesting how well you know Daryl all of a sudden.'  
'We had some talks in the past. I got to know him. The way you act about their relationship, it appears like you’re jealous.'  
'That's ridiculous, Michonne!' Maggie snarled.  
'So get over your image of the perfect guy for your little sister. She is a grown up, she knows what she's doing.'  
'Sure. Because at eighteen and without any real experience with men she knows Daryl Dixon is her man.'   
'Maggie, I thought we put that topic off the table.' Glenn had appeared behind them.  
'We have. I’m fine.' Maggie got up, wanting to leave the room but Glenn stopped her.  
'Give them the time they need. Either they are made for each other or they aren't. If you go on interfering you will just cause a disaster.'  
'Glenn, he was just totally drunk and told her to get off and she is pitying him and holding his hand!'  
'I’m sure Beth knows Daryl better than you or me.' Glenn explained and sighed.  
'Michonne knows him very well, too. She said he got drunk for a reason.'  
'Not our business, Maggie. Let them be. Beth is no baby you need to protect from everything and everyone.'   
'Hell, like that would be so easy.'  
Michonne rolled her eyes and left to see Rick. She knew he wanted to talk to Daryl before he appeared here.

Beth didn't leave Daryl alone. She remained by his side. At some point she fell asleep as well because it was late, anyway.   
Daryl woke up in the middle of the night, he sat up and looked down at Beth. His head was pounding. 'Fuck.' he muttered.  
Woken by him moving around on the bed Beth opened her eyes drowsily. 'What's wrong?'   
'Just a headache. Sleep.'   
'I would have wondered if you didn’t have one. Why did you get so drunk?'  
'Beth, please. I am so tired of talkin'. Rick's annoyin' enough.' Daryl growled.  
'I just wish you would talk to me so I could help you.' Beth sighed.  
'Ya can't. Stop. I ain't in the mood for this again.'  
Beth gave him a look. She sat up in the bed as well and wrapped her arms around Daryl from behind. She said nothing more and just hugged him as tight as she could.  
A sigh escaped Daryl's lips. Rick was just annoying but Beth was annoying in that lovable, innocent way. He looked down and tried to find words.  
'I'm scared. I didn't have a flowery childhood like ya and I never planned on havin' kids, but now we will have one and this turn ain't makin’ it easier. I don't think I’m able ta do that.'  
'I’m not prepared for this either. But we have each other. You are strong, Daryl. You will be just amazing. I am here for you, I wish you would finally understand that.'  
'I don't wanna make any mistakes.'  
'You won't. I know that.'  
Daryl turned around to look her in the eyes. 'Love ya, Beth.' he said before he kissed her softly.  
Beth smiled into the kiss. 'I love you, too. And don't worry about Maggie. I am sure Glenn and Michonne will handle her well.'  
Daryl frowned before he laid back down pulling Beth on his chest. 'I ain't sure but I think I've been a jerk to Carol.'  
'You can clear that up tomorrow.'  
'Baby, I'd like ta do so many things with ya now but this headache is really nasty.'   
'Don't even start screwing with my hormones now. You know I’m not able to resist.' Beth giggled.   
'We got tomorrow for that.' Daryl smirked.  
'Uh huh. Right after you talked to Carol.'  
'Good night, Beth.'  
'Good night, Daryl. Sleep well and get rid of the headache.'  
They both fell back asleep quickly, arm in arm. Like they used to do.

In the early morning Daryl was woken up by his lips being kissed. He opened his eyes and saw Beth smiling at him.   
'Good morning. How are you feeling?' she asked him.  
'Better.' Daryl grinned and rolled over to be atop her. He captured her lips with his and sunk into a deep tongue kiss.  
Faster than he could look Beth had her shirt and her bra off and was ripping off his shirt as well. She obviously was in need of him. Somehow Daryl really liked these pregnancy hormones.  
He helped her getting it off and trailed little kisses down her neck. Beth gasped and grasped his hair. She’d needed him so badly for days already but she had lost all self-control after his remark earlier in the night.   
Daryl took care of Beth's nipples with his mouth and his fingers, making a moan slip from her lips. His cock was so hard there was barely any space left in his pants.  
He stripped off her pants followed by his own, releasing his throbbing member.  
Their lips melded back together and without any further thought Daryl slammed inside of her. She cried out in pleasure and found his hand pressed on her mouth immediately to shut her up.  
'Shush. I'm gonna get 'nough nasty remarks. No need for more.'  
Beth nodded, her hungry eyes glancing all over him. Daryl removed his hand from her mouth and began to thrust into her, increasing his pace slowly but steadily. He saw Beth biting her lip trying to keep her moans silent so they more sounded like muffled sighs.  
Daryl was soon pounding into her in a punishing pace, leaving her helplessly trying to keep her groaning in check. But when he hit her point with another deep thrust it was senseless. 'Oh hell, Daryl!' she cried out and found herself so close to orgasm.  
Daryl, himself coming closer to the edge, couldn’t give a fuck. Dammit, he thought and kept thrusting into her hard.   
Beth dug her nails into his shoulder blades when she came loudly crying out his name.  
Her walls tightening around his throbbing cock Daryl couldn't keep himself from coming anymore and so he shot his seed into her, groaning.

Covered in sweat and panting Daryl collapsed next to Beth. She gave him an exhausted smile and pressed a kiss on his cheek.   
'I'm pretty hungry.' Beth muttered then.  
'Beth, ya can get more later. I ain't eighteen anymore.' Daryl frowned looking at her reaction.  
'For food, Daryl. Don't worry.' Beth giggled and got up to get dressed.  
'Oh. Yeah.' he mumbled and started to dress as well.   
He didn't want to know what would await him but it wasn't avoidable and he had Beth by his side after all. 

When they were fully dressed they headed out to get some breakfast and met Carol directly.  
'Do you feel better?' she asked straight out.  
'Yeah, listen. I didn't mean ta be nasty. Just had a shit day.'   
'It's alright. I’m fine.' Carol said and gave him a smile.  
'Ya sure? I said some not real nice things. I'd like ta take them back.'  
'Daryl, she said it's fine.' Beth sighed.  
'Could you take Judith today for a while? Hershel wanted to show me some things about the plants.' Carol asked then looking from Daryl to Beth. Her glances got stuck on their entwined hands for a short moment, though.  
'Of course we can.' Beth agreed and looked at Daryl who nodded.  
'Where's Rick?' he asked then looking around the room. In fact, nobody but Carol and Judith were there.  
'He wanted some time with Michonne. They are just a lovely couple.'  
Beth rolled her eyes when Carol said that but she didn't say something.

Carl was looking for his father all around the prison. He looked into every single room and every single cell and he also climbed each watch tower. In the last one he was going up he finally found Rick. He was with Michonne. Carl liked her, she was cool and when he was older she wanted to show him how to fight with a sword.   
When Carl entered the tower he just ran into them kissing and he looked away pretty embarrassed. He just was in that age where his father kissing someone was absolutely awkward and disgusting.   
'It's cool, Carl. We’re done.' Michonne said.  
'Dad, I've got a question.' he said then and looked back to the couple.  
'What's it, Carl?' Rick was a little worried something might had happened.   
'Is Beth having a baby?' the boy asked straight out.  
Michonne raised an eyebrow and looked at Carl.  
'Why would you think that?' Rick asked his son.   
'I don't know, she eats a lot, she often unconsciously has her hands on her belly and Daryl, too. Just like mom did.'  
Rick looked at Michonne helplessly, he didn't know if he should tell him the truth or not.  
'Look Carl, you’re right but they don't want anybody to-'  
Nobody had heard another person coming up the stairs but the bang of the door when Maggie slammed it open was hard to miss.  
'Beth is what? I hope I misunderstood that!'   
'Well Maggie, that wasn't meant for your ears.' Michonne sighed and looked at the furious Maggie.  
'You must be kidding me!'  
'Sorry, but we aren't. It's true. Now calm down, it wasn't meant to happen. They have it hard enough to deal with it by themselves.' Rick began but Maggie was already gone. 

Daryl and Beth were eating while Carol was feeding Judith still when Maggie reached them.   
'What the hell did you do, Beth?!'   
Totally surprised Beth looked at her older sister. She had no clue what she was talking about so she just looked at her questioningly.   
'You really let him get you pregnant? Are you nuts? Beth, I can't believe what happened to you! Do you think he will stay with you when you have a child? A baby with a man like this, in times like these. Daddy will be so disappointed!'  
Beth didn't trust her ears, how could Maggie know about the baby?   
Daryl didn't stay as calm. He was trembling already but tried to not say something. Carol looked at him in disbelief.   
'Shut up, Maggie.' Beth whispered.  
'He's like a drunk psychopath. Are you blind? Didn't you see how he treated you yesterday? He told you to get off. You can't really be serious with him.'  
'Maggie, please. Just shut up.'  
'I'm what?! Say that ta ma face, bitch!' Daryl jumped up, sizing up right in front of Maggie with a glare that could literally kill people.  
'A psychopath drowning his only emotions in whiskey!' Maggie growled.  
Michonne and Rick joined the group just in time. Rick pulled Daryl away from Maggie while Michonne tried her best to calm Maggie down.  
Judith had started to cry from all the noise and Carol tried to comfort her although she was very shocked about the news and especially about Maggie's behavior.

'Damn, Daryl. Get your shit together!' Rick shouted when Daryl didn't stop fighting against his grip.  
'Fuck it, Rick! She called me a damn psychopath!' Daryl growled.  
'You just act like one. Stop it!'  
'I ain't doin' shit! Lemme go!'   
'You stay right here and do not move one inch, got me?' Rick glared at him.  
'What is her fuckin' problem? It’s not like I raped Beth or somethin'!' Daryl shouted.  
'I know. Just calm down now.'  
'Fuck her! I am so done with her!' Daryl tried to get out of Rick's grip but he had no chance.

'Why did you let that happen, Beth? I can't understand you! This is suicide. How could you be so stupid?' Maggie was so furious. To be honest, she didn't mind Beth being with Daryl. She just often wasn't fond of Daryl's behavior. But hearing of her sister's pregnancy had been too much. It awoke memories in her she wanted to forget.  
Beth was standing in the middle. On the one side there was the man she loved more than anything in the world and with whom she would have a baby but on the other side there was her sister she loved so much as well and she didn't want her to be hurt.   
'Are you done, Maggie? It wasn't supposed to happen!' Michonne lectured her.  
'How is that even possible? Didn't you pay attention in school, Beth? And Annette also talked to you about that!'   
'Damn, Maggie! Same could happen to you as well!' Michonne knew the actual truth but there was no need to make this worse than it already was. She heard all the swearing from Daryl and Rick's attempts to calm him down but it all seemed like nothing could calm the hotheads down.   
Then the door swung open and Hershel limped in. Immediately everybody silenced just one last fuck from Daryl was heard.   
'Maggie!' he said in a strict voice 'Come for a talk.' Hershel walked off to his own cell without even looking at his oldest daughter.  
Maggie glared at Daryl while hurrying after her daddy.

Rick finally let go off Daryl who walked up to Beth.   
He gasped when he viewed the disappointment in those big blue eyes when she looked up to him.   
'Beth, I …'  
But the blonde shook her head and walked off. Michonne hurried after her but Beth gave her a significant look and she stopped and returned to Rick.  
Rick sighed and glanced over to Daryl. The anger was gone but replaced by something worse.   
'Let's go.' Michonne whispered and they left.

He screwed up big time and he knew that. The disappointment he had seen in her eyes had been far worse than anything else. He even stayed here instead of going after her and he could slap himself for that.   
Daryl felt so much like punching a wall.  
Carol had Judith on her arms still and looked at Daryl.   
'Fuck!' he hissed and fled out of the prison walls. He needed fresh air and something to kick or to kill right now. He couldn't believe things got so out of control.

Beth was sitting on the bed of her old cell. Her face was wet by her tears that were still running down her cheeks. She felt so disappointed with Daryl and Maggie. She didn't understand why they could just not get along.   
'Beth?' Maggie asked in a whispering tone and glanced in the cell.   
'Leave me alone.' Beth sobbed and hid her face.   
'I need to talk to you, please.'   
Beth didn't reply. She just looked at the stone wall.  
Maggie sat down next to her little sister and remained silent a moment before she started to talk. 'Listen, there's something you need to know. I actually have nothing against Daryl. I practically – uhm … well, I-'  
Beth frowned and took a look at her sister to find out why she was hesitating. 'Go on?'  
Maggie took a deep breath. 'When they appeared at our farm I saw Daryl and thought hell, he's a hottie. But he seemed to be with Carol so I stepped away from that and fell for Glenn. Don't get me wrong, I may have had a crush but it hasn't been like with Glenn. My god, I must sound like an idiot.'   
Beth couldn't help but to giggle when she saw Maggie blushing in a deep shade of red. 'You had a crush on Daryl?'  
Maggie nodded and had to chuckle as well. 'Well and then you appeared telling everyone you are with him and I don't know but something inside me told me to protect you from him because, you have to admit, he's a bit scary sometimes.'  
'Nah, Maggie. He isn't.'   
‘Of course he is! Anyway, you’re pregnant and that brought back memories. You know I was with Lori down there. The moment I heard Carl ask and Michonne say it's true I just saw you there like Lori. I don't want to lose you, Beth. You're my sister, I couldn't bear that.'  
Beth sighed. She understood Maggie. What happened hadn't been pleasant and Maggie had suffered badly from it. 'Did you have to let that out on him? He is so insecure as it is. Listen, Maggie, I’m not Lori. Things might just go another way. I will survive, I promise you.'  
'Be careful with such promises, Bethy.'   
Maggie hugged her younger sister very tight. It was about time these things got cleared up and now they were and before Maggie got up again to leave Beth's cell she turned back to her.  
'Just one last question.' Maggie grinned. Beth raised her eyebrow, awaiting the question.   
'Is he good in bed?'   
Beth's jaw dropped when her sister asked that. 'Oh my god, Maggie!' Beth squeaked and threw a pillow at her.  
'So is he?' Maggie asked again, still grinning.   
'He's perfect!' Beth giggled and hid her flushed face again.  
'Oh my god!' Maggie giggled and left then.   
Beth felt better being fine with Maggie again but she needed to see Daryl now. 

Daryl was outside with Judith. Carol had just dropped her with him when she wanted to do the laundry.   
Judith sat on the grass and pulled blades of it out of the ground. Daryl kicked some stones but all the time he kept an eye on the girl.   
'Why do I always have ta be such an ass?' he asked himself loudly.   
He cringed when someone behind him actually answered on the question.  
'Because I love you?'  
He turned around and faced Beth. She had a small smile on her face.   
'Hell, Beth!' He lifted her up in his arms and whirled her around.'Ya not mad anymore?'  
Beth shook her head when he let her back down. 'It was all just a big bunch of misunderstandings. I’ll tell you later.'  
A rock fell off Daryl's heart and he felt so relieved Beth was not disappointed with him. He knew he screwed it up with Maggie but he would try to be a little more decent from now on. Beth loved her sister and he would not stand in the way of that.  
Beth had picked Judith up and was lifting her into the air, which made the baby girl giggle. Watching her like this he knew they would make it with a baby of their own. He was sure now with her by his side nothing could go wrong anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww here we go.   
> Now here's Maggie's explanation on her behavior. I find it so cute how Beth even reacted on Maggie's secret.
> 
> Another announcement. We are getting closer to the end of the series. I have another two or three parts planned though.   
> Also I never mentioned my super awesome beta shestolemybeer (AO3) and my most annoying supportive bitch TheWalkingSina (FF).  
> You two help me so much!!! Thanks for that!  
> Well, I'd like to see reviews again!   
> The next part will contain more smut and some funny and serious moments :)  
> See you then!


End file.
